In the past, viewing distant objects has been aided by small extending mirrors, extending lights and other commonly familiar devices. Such devices have well-known shortcomings, such as lack of sufficient light to the needed viewing field, and failure to provide sufficient visual acuity. Further, image reversal from the use of mirrors in prior art may be visually confusing. In highly technical fields, the viewing of distant objects is sometimes accomplished via bore scopes, which are expensive and often require technical skills for operation. A gap exists in that prior art fails to provide a device for accurately viewing distant objects or otherwise visually inaccessible objects which is inexpensive and which may be used without technical expertise. The current lighted telescoping viewing apparatus provides viewing capabilities with a light source proximal to the objects to be viewed, while also providing viewing transmission to a viewer on the object case. The present apparatus provides visual acuity not heretofore provided in an inexpensive device.